lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Reirei/Main article
Reirei is an adult female jackal who appears in The Lion Guard. She is the mate of Goigoi, and the mother of Dogo and his brothers. Reirei attempts to sneak into the Pride Lands during the celebration of Kupatana. Biography ''The Lion Guard "The Kupatana Celebration" When Reirei's son, Dogo, tricks the Lion Guard into letting him into the Pride Lands, Reirei and her family sneak in after him. There, they are confronted by Kion, who expresses anger at Reirei's sons for sleeping in the aardvark warrens. Reirei excuses their behavior and begs Kion to let her and Goigoi stay with Dogo, to which Kion reluctantly agrees. Not long after this, Reirei sings "Jackal Style" to her family. In doing so, the jackals manage to annoy a large group of Pridelanders, and Kion is forced to intervene again. Once more, Reirei begs Kion to forgive them, and Kion reluctantly allows them to attend Kupatana. At Kupatana, Reirei and her family attack the Pridelanders, but Reirei is defeated by Kion. Simba himself approaches the jackal family and roars, sending them scurrying back into the Outlands. "Too Many Termites" When a pack of aardwolves moves into the Outlands, Reirei picks up their scent and rushes into her den to awaken her mate, Goigoi, so they can make a meal out of the pack. Together, the two jackals enter the aardwolves' new den and welcome them to the Outlands. At first, the aardwolves are frightened of the jackals, but when they realize that Goigoi and Reirei do not plan to harm them, they express relief that it is not the Lion Guard. Reirei assures the aardwolves that they are nothing like the Lion Guard, and together, she and Goigoi sing "We'll Make You a Meal", in which they fool the aardwolves into trusting them. After the song, a stray member of the pack, Mjomba, enters and tells his friends that they are once more welcome in the Pride Lands. However, before the aardwolves can leave, Goigoi traps them in the cave, and the jackals launch their attack. Just in time, Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard arrive, and Kion pins Reirei to the cave floor, ordering her to leave the aardwolves alone. Reirei quickly complies, and she and Goigoi flee back into their den, where they are shut in by Bunga. Physical appearance Long-bodied and slender, Reirei is built to be sly, with a lithe build and sharp points. Her fur is tan, though her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are sandy in color. A thick black stripe runs up her back and ends in speckles over her forehead, and her tail is tipped with black. Her eyes are a dark olive green. Personality and traits True to her species, Reirei is unscrupulous, traitorous, deceptive, clever, and sly, with no thought for other creatures. She is not above using her own children to get her way, as she uses her son Dogo to sneak her family into the Pride Lands. Despite this, she treats her pups with an appropriate amount of affection and caring, and expresses deep pride in teaching her children the two-faced nature of the jackal. Conspiring, duplicitous, and manipulative, Reirei is charismatic and attractive, so she can pull off an act of innocence until she pushes her luck too far. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Ana Gasteyer Trivia * Reirei's name is misspelled "Rairai" on the official soundtrack.https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/lion-guard-music-from-tv-series/id1058089883 Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Jackals Category:Leaders Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Parents